


Dusts of Time

by Dinoskull



Series: She-Ra and Godzilla [5]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Shouwa series (Movies), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinoskull/pseuds/Dinoskull
Summary: Entrapta starts having reason to doubt how things are going lately.(part of She-Ra and Godzilla Crossover)
Series: She-Ra and Godzilla [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472222
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Dusts of Time

Entrapta was simultaneously having the time of her life and yet also the most relaxed she'd ever been.

In this little cozy room she sorted and catalogued her various new treasures. 

On shelves and benches were numerous biological specimens, geological samples, and of course: pieces of technology.

She grabbe another box addressed to her. 

She eagerly opened it. There was only dust within.

Her mouth curled in disappointment and she carefully grabbed another, making sure to use her hands and not her hair this time for extra care.

She opened the new box.

More dust.

What was going on?

A strange ringing echoed as if right next to her ear.

*BIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDI

She flipped up her goggles and turned around.

and her eyes widended with horror.

The room hissed from all directions as every one of her treasures slowly disintegrated into dust.

Machines, plants, animals...

"No, don't go!" She pleaded in vain as she rushed to grab them.

"Not yet!"

" **I want to know more** !"

As she futilely tried to save her collection, the ringing slowly grew louder.

By the time the last specimen crumbled, it was almost headache inducing.

As she stared at her dust covered hands, she realized what the ringing reminded her of now.

It was like the digitized sound of a bell. 

And upon that realization the walls of her shelter crumbled.

Her small sized saved her. She crawled through the rubble until she reached the outside.

It was a desert; dark and cloud-covered.

But what was around her wasn't sand, but dust of all compositions.

Metallic, wooden, mineral...bone...

Unsuitable for even recycling, more energy would be expended separating than it was worth.

Nothing new could be made from this in the foreseeable future.

She looked up at the sky. Despite the clouds it was suddenly very bright...as if there was a daytime moon beneath them.

...where was she?

Rumbling sounds came from behind her. Her hair revolved her to look at what she hoped was a rescue vehicle.

But instead they were footsteps, attached a familiar gigantic form, as it chirped absentmindedly to itself and strode across the desert.

Entrapta understood the origin of the ringing sound before now.

One of the titan's three heads caught her gaze. Entrapta froze;, but it turned away with disinterest, not even deigning to blast her.

With a fluttering of mighty wings, King Ghidorah took flight, letting loose a gust of wind behind him.

Entrapta was blown away, not even given time to scream. Right before the dust fully covered her alive….

She woke up.

To Emily pressed against her and Imp staring at her with concern.

"Its okay, it's okay. I'm fine guys."

By Emily's questioning beep and Imp's frown, they did not seem reassured.

With a tendril of hair she grabbed her recorder and began taking notes while the dream was still fresh in here mind.

"Nightmare Log 5: First off, I think I'm going to have to add cushioning to Emily's frame if this keeps happening…"

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why Hordak isn't assisting her in research:  
> 1.Dreams don't make sense  
> 2.Entrapta has abandonment issues  
> 3.The sense isolation was very important


End file.
